El sonido de infernales campanadas
by Enigma07
Summary: Mei Terumi solo quiere que alguien la ame, desea encontrar al hombre correcto para su vida, y esta dispuesta a tomar cualquier medida necesaria para hacerlo realidad. Incluso si eso significa poner en juego su preciada alma.


_**Disclaimer´s:**_ _Naruto y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente de mi autoría._

 _ **Aviso:**_

— _Este fic está participando en el reto: Terror en Latinoamérica, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

— _AU (Universo Alternativo)._

 _ **Número de palabras del OS:**_ _4.225_

 _ **Recomendación:**_

— _Música de ambientación:_ **A Nightmare On Elm Street OST - Freddy's Coming For You** _(se encuentra con ese nombre en YouTube). Para más gusto escuchar con auriculares/cascos._

 _Ahora si, sin más aclaraciones, son libres de comenzar a leer._

* * *

 ** _El sonido de infernales campanadas_**

.

.

.

 _¿Escuchas como suenan las campanas?_

 _Oh, no. No debes hacerte falsas ilusiones, inocente criatura_

 _Pues el sonido de las campanas proviene desde el mismo infierno…_

 _Y no desde las iglesias, con la cual has estado soñado todo este largo tiempo._

.

.

.

Ella en su soledad, llora. Bebé botellas y botellas de alcohol, dejando cicatrices a su paso, marcas que quedarán para siempre en su memoria. Le teme al tiempo, y con cada día la desesperación dentro de su ser aumenta. No puede evitar las lágrimas que caen desde el alba hasta el ocaso. A cada hora, minuto y segundo tiene la obsesión de mirarse en el espejo.

En cada ocasión presente, observa su reflejo en cada uno de aquellos cristales. Su casa esta llena de espejos, en cada habitación, en cada pared de aquel lugar, están ahí para recordarle que el tiempo sigue avanzando. Ella teme envejecer, pero no solo eso, teme envejecer sin haber podido encontrar al hombre de su vida.

Desea amar, desea con su alma que alguien la ame realmente. Necesita sentir el calor de las carias, besos suaves en su cuello y boca, quiere sentirse llena. Pero nadie la mira con dulzura, nadie le habla de una relación seria, nadie la ama con el corazón.

Desde su niñez soñó con contraer matrimonio. Aquel anhelo en antaño no sonaba tan utópico como lo es en el presente. Es por eso que teme al tiempo, a la arena que baja y a las manecillas que avanzan. Al ruido incesante del tic – tac, tic – tac, tic – tac…

Mei Terumi solo quiere que alguien la ame, que alguien pida su mano en matrimonio, y esta dispuesta a tomar cualquier medida necesaria para hacerlo realidad. Incluso si eso significa poner en juego su preciada alma.

El Dios que habita en el cielo la ha abandonado a su desdicha. Mei ha rezado, a pedido incontables noches porque alguien la ame, pero no hubo respuestas del ser de amor, bondad y misericordia. Cansada de rezar, nunca más volvió a doblar sus rodillas y clamar con agonía a Yahvé. Nunca más volvió a pronunciar su nombre, hasta que el fuego envolvió por completo su cuerpo.

.

.

.

La noche del viernes, ella se puso su camisón color blanco y de textura de seda. Recogió su largo cabello castaño rojizo en un prolijo moño. A su rostro le aplico una pomada contra las arrugas que se forman, principalmente, al contorno de los ojos. A sus carnosos labios los humecto con un labial rosa pálido. Y por último, bañó su cuerpo en una crema tan blanca como lo es la leche, procurando cubrir cada parte de su anatomía. Necesita verse bella, necesitaba ser joven y bonita. Si seguía envejeciendo, y el amor no llegaba a tocar a su puerta, enloquecería. Aquello la inquietaba, la ponía de malhumor y luego la dejaba en un estado de insoportable agonía.

A paso lento fue apagando una a una las luces de la residencia Terumi. Hasta que todo quedo en penumbras, desolado; solo la poca luz que emanaba la luna llena se colaba por las ventanas de cristal.

Las pisadas de Mei eran lo único que se oían en la casa. Con suavidad y calma, la mujer se adentro en su cama matrimonial. Un colchón, unas almohadas, unas sabanas que jamás una pareja uso. Solo ella, ella y su terrible soledad.

Cerró sus parpados ante el inminente cansancio. Sus pensamientos ahora divagaban por el mundo onírico.

El inconciente, a el siempre le gusto jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. Y esta noche, donde el reloj marca las 03:33 AM, la diversión empieza en ese mundo, y su victima es aquella desdichada mujer que reposa placidamente en su cama, Mei Terumi.

…

Frente a sus ojos de un verde claro, se extiende un exótico paisaje. Bajo sus pies, los cuales no puede ver por el blanco y voluptuoso vestido que los cubre, hay arena. Una suave sensación que hace hormiguear a la planta de ambos pies. Una sonrisa tenue se dibuja en su rostro ante tal tontería.

Pronto aparta su atención del suelo, alza su mirada al horizonte. Quiere descubrir que lugar es ese, y que se encuentra haciendo ella allí. Un grito muere en su garganta al ver a una escasa distancia, ocho filas de sillas, cuatro filas del lado izquierdo y cuatro filas del derecho. En el medio de aquellos asientos; la brillante arena esta remplazando el lugar de una aterciopelada y roja alfombra. Aunque lo que más causo que el grito se desvaneciera en su garganta fue la silueta de un hombre.

El hombre estaba parado al final de la alfombra de arena, Mei quiere ver su rostro, lo necesita con una desesperación abrumadora. Su corazón palpitaba en su pecho con desenfreno, casi pareciera que saldría disparado de su cuerpo por la velocidad que iba tomando. Sus delicadas y níveas manos, empezaban a temblar con brusquedad; intentó frenar aquel movimiento involuntario, enlazándolas. Su verde mirada seguía posada en el hombre.

Camino uno, dos, tres pasos, y de pronto las sillas fueron siendo ocupadas por hombres, mujeres, ancianos, y niños. Detrás del hombre el agua del mar era tan azul e inmaculada como el cielo. Las olas se iban y volvían al compás de una armoniosa melodía que empezaba a sonar en el lugar. Intentó hallar de donde provenía tal música, pero no logro conseguirlo.

Aún para su desgracia, aquel hombre a unos metros de ella, solo era una difusa silueta inerte. Aunque para su desconcierto la silueta negra extendió su mano en dirección a ella.

Dos niñas corrieron hacia Mei, en sus angelicales e inocentes rostros, una dulce mirada y una preciosa sonrisa se reflejaban con claridad. Una de ellas puso entre sus temblorosas manos un ramo de flores blancas, unidas por un listón rojo. Ambas niñas la tomaron de su ante brazo con suavidad, incitándola a caminar.

—¡Vamos, Mei! ¡Vamos, él te esta esperando! —dijo la niña a su izquierda.

—¡Deprisa, Mei! ¡Deprisa, tienes que casarte! —dijo ahora la niña a su derecha.

—¡Vamos, Mei! ¡Vamos, él esta aguardando tu llegada! —recitaron las dos niñas al unísono, sujetando a la mujer con un poco más de fuerza, incitándola a seguir avanzando.

Cuando estaba a solo pasos de llegar al sitio donde estaba de pie la silueta difusa, todo se agrieto. La melodía dejó de oírse, las personas desaparecieron una a una, las niñas ya no ejercían presión en sus brazos. El paisaje se quebró en miles de fragmentos, todo se desmoronaba frente a sus pupilas.

Bajo sus descalzos pies ya no había mas arena, ahora podía observar con claridad el averno, como si hubiera un vidrio soportando su peso. El paisaje había sido consumido por las llamas. De sus manos el ramo de flores blancas resbaló, quemándose al tocar el final. Las llamas lo desintegraron por completo.

El ruido del cristal partiéndose la sacó se su repentino shock, iba a quemarse al igual que lo hizo el ramo con anterioridad. No tenía de donde sostenerse para no caer al infierno de lava que la esperaba al fondo. En su último intento por salvarse, estiró su mano para sujetarse de la negra silueta, del hombre que no tenía rostro frente a ella.

En el último instante, antes de que Mei cayera, el hombre la sujeto con su mano.

Y con voz gruesa habló:

—Apresúrate, Mei. El tiempo esta corriendo; solo yo puedo ayudarte. Ven a mí.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer se abrieron del pánico al sentir como su cuerpo y alma descendían lentamente al infierno. Era el fin.

Apretó con fuerza sus parpados, y todo se volvió oscuro. Negro.

El sonido de infernales campanadas fue lo último que escuchó, antes de que las llamas la devoren sin compasión alguna.

…

Su ojos se abrieron de golpe, y sus pulmones reclamaban con urgencia oxigeno. De su rostro descendían gotas de sudor frío, en su espalda aún podía sentir el escalofrío, y al miedo susurrando incoherencias en sus oídos.

Luego de recuperar la compostura, su vista se dirigió al reloj de madera que se encontraba a su izquierda. Las 03:33 AM. Aún era demasiado temprano para levantarse, pensó Mei. Con calma volvió a recostarse, y al cabo de unos minutos quedó dormida nuevamente.

.

.

.

Aquella pesadilla se volvió constante. Cuando el reloj de madera marcaba las 03:33 AM, las sombras atacaban a la mujer. Las paredes de la habitación parecían emanar de su interior —y por poros inexistentes— sangre, sangre espesa, putrefacta. El poco calor que llegaba a juntarse en la habitación de Mei, era remplazado por un frío abrumador. La boca de la mujer expulsaba aliento helado al exhalar. Ni siquiera las mantas eran un escudo contra el frío que calaba su anatomía.

Las 3:33 AM, la hora en que las puertas del mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos entraban en contacto. Durante esa hora los demonios podían comunicarse con más facilidad; ese es momento preciso en el cual sus distorsionadas y escalofriantes voces son oídas con el pasar del viento. Son escuchadas claramente en la tierra de los hijos de Dios.

Aquella hora es la mitad de un simbolismo satánico, el 666 conocido entre las personas como el número de la bestia, el rey del averno y las tinieblas. Un insulto morboso para quién una vez fue crucificado en la cruz en ese mismo trío de números, solo con la diferencia de que aquel acontecimiento sucedido con el astro sol hacía presencia en el cielo.

El gran ventanal que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la cama, empezó a abrirse con lentitud; haciendo un ruido quedo. Los pasos de pequeños pies se escucharon en toda la habitación, rodeaban la cama de un lado a otro. Iban y venían alrededor de Mei, observaban a la mujer con sus vacías cuencas. Sus sonrisas eran macabras, los niños mostraban sus dientes negros en un acto de suma diversión.

Acompañando a la brisa del viento, y entre las risas de niños que retumbaban en las paredes, como una lúgubre melodía; una voz gruesa y deleznable, en lenguas demoníacas, recitaba:

 _Hasta lo más oscuro del bosque debes caminar_

 _En tu mano izquierda un arma blanca_

 _En tu mano derecha una vela negra_

 _Inocencia y pureza_

 _Rebelión y maldad_

 _Con la daga sangre inocente debes tomar_

 _Llena la copa y álzala al cielo_

 _Brinda, hija del dolor y la miseria_

 _Brinda y entrega el sacrificio por felicidad_

 _El pacto debes firmar_

 _Tu alma llegado el plazo, se ha de reclamar_

 _No temas, no sufras_

 _Nada malo pasará, goza lo terrenal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¡Tú! —una mujer de entrada edad, señalo con su índice a Mei Terumi. — Eres tú. —la mujer no dejaba de señalarla, y su mirada gastada por los años –casi por completo, ambos ojos estaban blancos, cubiertos por una gelatinosa tela–, no dejaban de penetrarla con intensidad—. Ven aquí.

Mei estaba igual de sorprendida que las demás personas que se hallaban a su alrededor. Ella estaba haciendo sus comprar semanales en el pueblo, cuando el grito de aquella anciana la sorprendió. Sus ojos no se podían apartar de aquella señora.

—No te quedes ahí parada, acércate —habló la anciana, de largos, finos, y de un raro color blanco platinado, cabello. Había bajado su mano e invitaba con sus ojos a que tomara asiento frente a ella.

Mei algo titubeante se fue acercando con cautela. Se sentó frente a la mujer, la cual la observaba detenidamente, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios pintados de un rojo sangre. Las pupilas de Terumi recorrían cada objeto que posaba sobre la mesa redonda y de madera. Seguramente era una de esas ancianas que dicen leer el futuro, pensó.

—Lo siento, pero no creo en esto. —abordó con firmeza la castaña— Ya me han leído con anterioridad el futuro, y con todo el respeto, es una completa farsa. Todo en mi vida sigue igual que antes. Así que si me disculpa, me voy a-

—El amor… —susurró con un tono de superioridad la mujer— Es eso lo que tu alma busca en este mundo ¿No es así? ¿Sabes por que aun no lo hallas, Mei Terumi? —la anciana arrastró las palabras con un tinte de burla.

—¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? —interrogó, con curiosidad.

—Oh, dices saber de que trata lo que yo hago, pero olvidas el resultado de todo esto.

—¿Qué sabe si lo que más busco es el amor, eh? —una sonrisa jovial se formó en sus carnosos labios, para luego borrarse con las palabras de la anciana.

La adivina rió, para luego decir:

—No lo estoy preguntando, querida, lo estoy afirmando. —expresó con suficiencia—. Y por lo que veo necesitas ayuda con suma urgencia, y yo estoy aquí para brindártela…Con mucho placer.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sobre la mesa del espacioso comedor, se encontraba reposando una caja de madera. Dentro de ella estaban los objetos que la anciana, la cual se hizo llamar Kaguya, le vendió, además de asegurarle de que ese sería un boleto seguro hacía la felicidad que por años venía anhelando en su corazón.

Respiró hondo. Aun pensaba si aquello sería, en verdad, el camino correcto a tomar. Un pacto ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a vender su alma al demonio, al demonizado Lucifer por la iglesia, a Satanás, al Dios del infierno, por amor? Era cierto que su fe en el Dios Yahvé, hace tiempo había desaparecido. Él le había dado la espalda, dejó que ella se hunda en la insoportable agonía de la soledad. En su temor al envejecer, y no haber hallado al hombre correcto en su vida.

Pero…Aún quedaba una posibilidad, aún existía un camino. Mei tenía el poder de decidir en sus manos; su destino dependía de la decisión que tomara dentro del libre albedrío que poseía.

Decidió. Eligió un camino.

 _._

 _._

 _._

La puerta trasera de la residencia Terumi, había quedado unos cuantos metros atrás. Los pies enfundados en unos costosos zapatos, iban dejando su huella en el camino, el cual se encontraba cubierto por una fina capa de gotas de rocío. Su largo y delicado vestido, en repetidas ocasiones, se enganchaba con las ramas de los árboles y arbustos. A veces, Mei creía ver en estas ramas estáticas, manos de criaturas que intentaban retenerla.

A pesar de que Terumi era una mujer valiente, osada; el miedo poco a poco se iba calando en su cuerpo, con cada paso que avanzaba hacía la desolada y oscura boca que representaba el bosque. El temor se iba fundiendo con su ser.

Ella siguió, dejando sus huellas en el sendero de tierra. El aliento que expulsaba de su boca al exhalar, se hacía visible por el terrible frío que acogía el bosque en sus entrañas.

En sus delicadas manos, Mei cargaba una caja mediana de madera, aquella que horas atrás estuvo reposando sobre la mesa de su comedor.

Luego de caminar y caminar, llegó hasta el ceno del bosque. Sus ojos verde claro se pusieron a explorar el lugar; por la rapidez en que su mirada iba de un costado al otro, ocasionalmente solía vislumbrar siluetas de personas, las cuales al volver su mirada, ya no estaban ahí.

Trago saliva con fuerza, tratando de aminorar la inquietud que auguraba todo aquello.

Bajó la caja al suelo, y con calma, empezó a seguir las instrucciones que la anciana, con una seguridad irrefutable, le había dado.

Con sus tacones movió unas cuantas ramas y hojas secas que se estaban interponiendo entre ella y su objetivo. Con su mano derecha, agarró del suelo una rama de tamaño mediano, y lo suficientemente resistente para poder dibujar aquel símbolo sobre la tierra.

Líneas precisas —sin pulso tembloroso de por medio—, fueron formando un pentagrama invertido. En cada punta —cinco en su totalidad—, Mei fue colocando una por una las velas de color negro.

De la misma caja donde habían estado aguardando las velas a ser usadas; sacó una pequeña caja de fósforos.

En un corto intervalo de minutos, Mei se detuvo a analizar lo que estaba por llevar a cabo. Sopesó con cuidado cada posible situación que se podría presentar en el futuro, pero ella era una mujer que en su interior guardaba rencores, ese rencor la estaba cegando, como lo hace una espesa manta de niebla a los ojos débiles del ser humano.

Prendió una tras otra las velas que esperaban inertes en cada punta de la estrella. Dejó, con su característica delicadeza, la caja de fósforos en el interior de la caja de madera.

Giró, y su cuerpo quedó frente al pentagrama invertido, cara a cara con la puerta que le permitiría invocar al demonio. Solo faltaba derramar la sangre de un inocente.

"Tu sangre es la misma que la de un inocente cordero; corta con esta daga la palma de tu mano, y deja caer el líquido que surge de ella en el centro de la estrella".Las palabras de Kaguya acudieron a su mente.

Como si hubiera estado llevando a cabo acciones en un estado inconsciente; la sangre ya se encontraba descendiendo al centro del pentágrama invertido.

Esta casi terminado. El demonio pronto acudirá al llamado.

"Luego de que la sangre toque el ceno de la puerta que permitirá salir al demonio; recita en voz alta la siguiente oración:…" Aquella voz, casi dulce, seguía taladrando sus oídos desde su propio interior.

 _¡Oh tú, príncipe del exilio!_

 _A quién el cielo aborrece_

 _Y aún vencido te alzas con más fuerza_

 _¡Oh Satanás, ten piedad de mi profundo dolor y mi gran miseria!_

 _Tú que por amor muestras al desgraciado el gozo del Edén_

 _Oh tú, que de la muerte_

 _Tú antigua e inmortal amante_

 _Engendras la esperanza_

 _Apiádate en esta noche de esta alma convaleciente_

 _Cumple el anhelo que en un corazón habita desde el Génesis._

La oración al señor de las tinieblas acabo. Las llamas de las velas temblaron a causa del fuerte viento que se levantó en el ceno del bosque.

Las hojas secas crujían, y las copas de los árboles se mecían de un lado a otro con intensidad. Las risas macabras de niños se hacían escuchar desde las tinieblas.

Mei entre una mezcla de temor y cautela, dio cuatro pasos en reversa, al dar el quinto paso su pie tropezó con la caja de tamaño mediano, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Al levantar su mirada, sus pupilas se achicaron a causa del efecto que le infundía el terror. Delante de su cuerpo, en el medio de la estrella, la misma silueta de su sueño que terminaba en una horrible pesadilla, se hallaba observándola. Una sonrisa psicópata surcó el rostro de aquel que parecía ser un simple y mortal hombre.

—Al fin has llegado hasta mí. —aquella voz espeluznante perforó los oídos de la mujer—. Te he estado esperando, Mei Terumi.

.

.

.

[Tres años más tarde]

.

La vida de Mei había cambiado por completo, su personalidad jovial, alegre y jocosa, eran cualidades que se podían apreciar cada día.

Con el tiempo —y por azares del destino—, conoció a un hombre. Al hombre que llenaba su vida, que cubría, con su inmenso amor, cada espacio vacío en ella.

Desde aquel casual accidente, donde un día ambos se toparon con el otro —haciendo caer a Mei al suelo, acompañada de las bolsas de las compras—; la vida había dado un giró de trecientos sesenta grados para las dos personas.

La felicidad los acobijo, como una cálida manta lo hace por las noches de crudo invierno.

El pasado solitario y oscuro, había quedado enterrado, bajo muchos metros de tierra; en el olvido.

Los días, los meses, y hasta los años transcurrieron en armonía, y una inigualable alegría que parecía crecer con el paso del tiempo.

Tanto Mei como Ao, se amaban con toda el alma. Era tan grande la felicidad que los embargaba al estar juntos, ese amor, ese confort que se brindaban uno a al otro; que decidieron unirse en sagrado matrimonio.

Para toda la vida, hasta el último aliento; cuando la muerte decida venir por él o por ella. Para siempre, por toda la eternidad. Juntos.

Un día, tal vez, menos de un día. Tal vez, solo faltaban horas para sellar aquel compromiso que durante tanto tiempo había anhelado en su corazón la mujer. Una boda. Su sueño de niña, por todo lo que había luchado desde que tenía memoria. Estaba a tan solo un paso de cumplirlo.

"—Recuerda que un día vendré en busca de lo que me pertenece".

Mei quiso olvidar aquella noche. Ignorarla, y seguir viviendo, como si aquel episodio jamás hubiese existido en su vida.

La misma casa, la misma habitación, el mismo reloj de madera, y a la misma hora.

03:33 AM

Las agujas se congelaron en la hora del demonio. La sangre putrefacta comenzó a emanar de las paredes, y las risas demoníacas, llenas de burla y gozo, retumbaban con potencia en la habitación.

Mei, aterrorizada, llevó ambas manos hasta sus oídos. Quería evitar oír aquel ruido infernal que iba en aumento, cada vez sonaba más y más alto.

—Mei Terumi…He venido por lo que me pertenece. —una imponente y tenebrosa voz se hizo escuchar sobre aquellas risas que la atormentaban—. He venido a reclamar tu alma como mía.

—¡No! —gritó, la mujer. Apretando con fuerza los parpados—. ¡No puedes!

—Tú fuiste consciente de las consecuencias que tus actos desatarían a largo plazo, Terumi. —se burlaba con regocijo el demonio—. Ahora tu alma es de mi propiedad, y esta noche la llevaré a lo más profundo del averno.

Mei observaba aterrada cada rincón de su habitación, intentaba hallar a aquella voz entre tanta oscuridad. Se sentía perturbada.

En un rincón, sentado cómodamente sobre un sillón individual, de piernas cruzadas; se encontraba el mismo Satanás. En su rostro, estaba dibujada la misma sonrisa de aquella noche.

La noche en que hizo el pacto con él, con el demonio.

La mujer, con la valentía que aún le quedaba, intentaba espantar el miedo que la poseía.

—No…no…no… —su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, negando lo que sucedía— ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes llevarte mi alma! —gritó—. No ahora, no en este día…—las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos color verde claro. El color que representa la esperanza, pero eso al diablo no le interesaba.

—La vida, insulsa humana, no es justa. —declaró—. Ha llegado la hora, tu alma ahora es de mi dominio.

Ao, el hombre que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado —en aquella vieja cama matrimonial—, no escuchaba ningún sonido proveniente del exterior. Ni el llanto, ni los gritos desesperados pidiendo por ayuda, llamándolo. Ni siquiera el ruido del suelo abriéndose a sus pies.

—El infierno estará complacido de albergar tu alma toda la eternidad. —expresó con cinismo y falsa cordialidad.

El centro de la tierra, el agujero de los demonios, el reino de Satanás. Podía observarse y podía escucharse; podían observarse las llamas al final, siendo expulsadas hacía arriaba como el aliento de un dragón. Se olía el aroma a azufre, penetrando con aquel olor cada rincón de la habitación. Y se podía escuchar el lamento, gritos agónicos, clamando al cielo por que los libere de ese tormento constante, de esa agonía insufrible.

Mei observaba, escuchaba, y olía al infierno en su propia habitación. Penetrando cada poro de cuerpo.

Como la mujer razonable que una vez fue; sus rodillas se doblaron, tocando la parte intacta que aun quedaba del suelo. Sus manos se enlazaron una con la otra. Las suplicas a Dios, a Yahvé, comenzaron a salir de entre sus carnosos labios. Pidiendo con desesperación y pánico, ayuda. Salvación para su alma, el alma que el mismo Lucifer reclamaba en ese momento.

—Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, ayúdame… —las pocas lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de Mei, se rompían contra el suelo—, santificado sea tu nombre, hágase tu voluntad así en la tierra como en el cielo…

La vieja oración que un día su madre le había enseñado de pequeña, acudió a ella. Como su última esperanza aquella fría noche en la que el demonio tocó a la puerta.

Aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera las suplicas serian suficientes para salvar a su condenada alma.

—…Líbranos del mal-

La legión de esbirros de Lucifer, habían ascendido desde las profundidades del averno. Reclamando, con voraz hambre, el alma que había sido pactada.

No hubo tiempo de más ruegos a los ángeles celestiales; los demonios tomaron posesión del cuerpo de Mei.

La voz de la mujer murió en su garganta, mientras la triunfante y espeluznante risa de Satanás hacía eco en la habitación, donde los pequeños esbirros danzaron alrededor de ella una vez.

El diablo siempre reclama lo que se sacrifica. Es mentiroso, pues él no juega según las reglas de los demás. La justicia no existe, solo la venganza, y el dulce placer de deleitarse con las patéticas suplicas de inocentes y desesperadas victimas antes de caer al infierno.

Las manecillas del reloj comenzaron a moverse nuevamente con normalidad. Todo se hallaba en calma, es su sitio. Menos el cuerpo de Mei Terumi, el cual estaba reposando sobre el suelo.

Frío, inerte, muerto…

…Sin pulso, sin vida, sin alma.

.

.

.

 _ **"**_ ** _Hoy vendí mi alma al diablo_**

 ** _Completa, sin devoluciones_**

 ** _Necesitaba lo que me ofrecía_**

 ** _Y la vendí_**

 ** _La cambie por una joya impagable_**

 ** _Por una nube dorada_**

 ** _La cambie por casi nada…"_**

* * *

 _¡Hola! A ti, a la personita valiente que ha llegado hasta el final. Espero que esta historia te haya entretenido, y al menos, asustado un poco (después de todo ese es el objetivo)._

 _La leyenda que me ha tocado ha sido:_ _ **Pactos con el demonio/diablo**_ _, y el personaje que he elegido fue:_ _ **Mei Terumi.**_

 _Debo confesar que nunca he escrito algo del género Horror/Terror, es la primera vez. Así que espero de brazos abiertos sus opiniones y consejos —podrían servirme mucho si a futuro decido escribir algo más sobre este género—._

 _Gracias a_ _ **Halkeginia**_ _por darme una mano y su opinión._

 _¡Suerte a todos los participantes del reto!_

 _Como siempre: Un review es un estimulo para el que escribe, no se olviden de ello lectores._

 _Saludos._

 _ **Enigma07**_


End file.
